tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
I, Monster
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''I, Monster' (“Ich, das Monster”) ist die 83. Folge der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie und die fünfte Folge der vierten Staffel. Introtext [Aus dem Wasser, das aus einem Kanalschacht in der Nähe einer alten Fabrik ins Meer fließt, steigt des Nachts eine Gestalt und stapft auf das nahe Land] Der Slayer: Ich erwachte im Schlamm und Schleim eines schmutzigen Flusses. Ich weiss nicht, wo ich bin, oder auch, wer ich bin. Ich werde heimgesucht von flüchtigen Eindrücken momentären Lichtblicken von einem Leben, das ich glaube, einmal gehabt zu haben. [Es folgen vereinzelte, flüchtige Bilder aus der Folge Bishop's Gambit] Aber was für ein Leben habe ich nun? Was bin ich anderes als ein Monster? [Während der orientierungslose Slayer durch die Ruinen des nächtlichen Fabrikgeländes wandert, tauchen auf einmal hunderte von Ratten aus den Ritzen und Steinhaufen ringsum auf und folgen ihm nach, wobei ihre Zahl mit jedem Moment weiter anwächst] Und jetzt werden mich alle fürchten, denn jeder fürchtet ... das Monster! Handlung thumb|200px|Ein weiterer "Spieler" stellt sich einEines Nachmittags begeben sich die Turtles und Casey zum Training auf ein altes, stillgelegtes Fabrikgelände, das Casey aus seiner Kindheit kennt. Das Ziel des Trainings, von den Turtles "Stealth Hunter" genannt, besteht darin, dem heute Auserwählten - Michelangelo - ein Band abzunehmen, während dessen Träger versucht, so lange wie es geht der Gefangennahme zu entrinnen. Mit einem vorgegebenen Vorsprung verschwindet Michelangelo in den Fabrikruinen, dicht gefolgt von seinen Brüdern und Casey ... doch zuerst ahnt keiner von ihnen, dass sich noch jemand außer ihnen auf dem Gelände aufhält und sie klammheimlich zu beobachten beginnt. thumb|left|200px|Michelangelo und die RattenhordeDer heimliche Unbekannte kreuzt während dieses "Spiels" immer wieder den Weg der Turtles und Casey, ohne dass sie ihn bemerken; lediglich Leonardo kann einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Belauerer erhaschen, doch dieser ist verschwunden, als er an jene Stelle kommt, an dem er ihn gesehen hat. Dazu müssen die vier Jäger feststellen, dass das Gelände von Ratten nur so wimmelt. Schließlich, als Michelangelo von allen anderen abgeschnitten ist, geht der Unbekannte ans Werk, überrumpelt den einsamen Turtle mit unheimlicher Kraft und Schnelligkeit und schlägt ihn von hinten k.o. Michelangelo kommt später, an Händen und Füßen an eine Tür gefesselt, in einem düsteren Kellerraum zu sich, wo er seinem Fänger gegenübersieht: einem riesigen, über und über in schmutzigen Bandagen eingewickelten Kerl, der ihm triumphierend ins Gesicht lacht, anstatt seine Fragen zu beantworten, und ihn dann einer ganzen Armee von hungrigen Ratten zum Fraß überlässt. In seinem verzweifelten Kampf ums Überleben gelingt es Michelangelo, zuerst seine Füße lozureißen und dann schließlich die Tür mit einem Ansturm gegen eine nahe Wand zu zerschmettern, und entkommt so mit knapper Not den gefräßigen Bestien. thumb|200px|In der Falle des Rattenkönigs!Währenddessen sammeln sich die Turtles und Casey wieder, etwas beunruhigt darüber, dass sie Michelangelo noch nicht haben finden können. Da zeigt sich ihnen die unheimliche Gestalt und lockt sie in einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd immer tiefer in das Fabrikgelände hinein. Schließlich kommt die Truppe, zu der sich auch Michelangelo hinzugesellen kann, in einen stillgelegten, zum Himmel offenen Kühlturm. Am obersten Rand des Turms erwartet sie der Fremde, schließt sie mit einem einfachen Mechanismus im Turm ein ... und dann kriechen aus den Ritzen und Löchern in der Mauer tausende, ja Millionen von wilden, hungrigen Ratten auf die fünf Freunde zu... thumb|left|200px|Leonardo und der Rattenkönig im ZweikampfMit Entschlossenheit und Geschick gelingt es den Turtles und Casey, den Angriff der Rattenhorde abzuwehren, doch daraufhin springt der Fremde in den Turm hinab, um sich ihnen persönlich zu stellen. Dabei legt er außergewöhnliche Reflexe und Kampffähigkeiten an den Tag und schaltet die Fünf praktisch im Handumdrehen aus, bevor die Ratten wieder zurückkommen. Während des Zweikampfes jedoch hat der Fremde die Mauer des Turms beschädigt und sie zum Bröckeln gebracht; Raphael erkennt die Chance und bricht durch die entstandene Lücke in der Falle, dicht gefolgt von den anderen. Als der Rattenkönig sie wieder herausfordert, platzt dem angespannten Leonardo endgültig der Kragen, und er greift den Bandagierten wütend mit einer Anzahl Shuriken an. Als der Fremde sich einen dieser Wurfsterne von der Schulter pflückt, sieht er in dessen polierter Oberfläche sein eigenes, entstelltes Gesicht und erinnert sich plötzlich bruchstückhaft an seine eigene Vergangenheit. Erschüttert über seine plötzlichen Erkenntnisse kann er zuerst keinen Widerstand leisten, als Leonardo ihn grimmig angreift, doch dann flüchtet er in eine nahegelegene Fabrikhalle, wo es zum endgültigen Zweikampf zwischen den beiden Besessenen kommt. Das Duell zwischen Leonardo und dem Fremden wird zuerst nur dadurch unterbrochen, dass der angeknackste Kühlturm draußen vollständig auseinanderfällt, dabei einen benachbarten Schornstein zu Fall bringt und dieser direkt auf das Dach der Halle hinunterkracht. Ein großer Teil des Fußbodens stürzt dabei ein und öffnet sich zu einer riesigen, rattenverseuchten Grube. Leonardo und sein Gegner stehen über diesem Loch des Verderbens auf zwei Betonplattformen, die auf angeschlagenen Stahlträgern in der leeren Luft balancieren. Leonardo bricht den Kampf ab und setzt mit einem Sprung über die Grube hinweg, doch der Rattenkönig folgt ihm, landet auf seinem Rücken und versucht ihn mit sich in die Tiefe zu reißen. Den Turtles und Casey gelingt es, die beiden wieder hochzuziehen, doch kaum in Sicherheit, versetzt Leonardo dem Fremden einen Ellbogenstoß, der ihn in die Grube schleudert, wo er in einem Meer aus Rattenleibern versinkt. Von diesen düsteren Ereignissen angeschlagen, verlassen die Fünf die alte Fabrik ... ohne zu wissen, dass der Fremde Zitate *[Die Turtles und Casey treffen am Zaun des Fabrikgeländes ein] Casey: Ist das hier perfekt oder was? Wir haben hier damals nach der Schule das Geschäft hier veranstaltet, um etwas dazuzu... äh, wisst ihr, um das alles mal hinter uns zu lassen. Donatello: Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass solche Orte in diesen entlegenen Gegenden noch existieren. Genug Platz, um sich herumzubewegen, eine Menge Schatten, wo man sich verstecken kann ... Michelangelo: Das ist wie ein Ninja-Spielplatz! Raphael: Was denkst du, Leo? Leonardo: [grimmig] Uns geht das Tageslicht aus. Fangen wir mit dem Training an. Raphael: Ja, Sir, Mister Sonnenschein, Sir! *[Casey tritt die Tür zu dem Raum ein, in dem Michelangelo sich gerade verbirgt] Casey: Komm raus, komm raus, wo immer du auch bist! Michelangelo: sich aus dem Raum zu schleichen; kichernd Jetzt erfährst du die dunkle Seite der Macht, Casey Jones! [... und tritt prompt auf eine knarzende Diele] *'Leonardo': Er lockt uns! Donatello: Wie Ratten in einem Irrgarten. Raphael: Ich jedenfalls bin keine Laborratte! *'Michelangelo': Ganz ruhig, ihr Nager! Gute Nager! Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass mein Sensei eine Ratte ist? Meister Splinter? Irgendwelche Verwandten heute hier dabei? *'Casey': Was hat es mit diesem Freak auf sich? Leonardo: Keine Ahnung. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich diese Manöver schon einmal gesehen habe! *'Michelangelo': Dieser Kerl ist durchgedreht, Bro. Wir können Leo nicht mit ihm alleine lassen. Donatello: Wir wissen nichts über die Grenzen seiner Kraft und seines Geschicks - selbst bei uns fünf! Raphael: Wenn Leo Probleme bekommt, bin ich der erste in der Szene. Aber im Moment ... sieht es so aus, als ob Leo mehr als nur ein Monster aus sich heraustreiben muss. Trivia *Diese Episode basiert auf der gleichnamigen Comicgeschichte aus Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #4. Vorkommende Charaktere